There is known a tape cartridge including a core body with a tape wound around an outer peripheral surface of the core body; a tape core including a disk-like rib that is provided at a middle stage position of an inner peripheral surface of the core body and rotatably supported at a protrusion of a lower case; and a cartridge case that is divided into two upper and lower sections (see PTL 1).
Since the rib is provided at a middle portion in an axial direction of the inner peripheral surface of the core body, the protrusion may be inserted into the tape core of the tape cartridge in any direction. Hence, mount failure can be prevented during assembly.